memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Allen Shepherd
|birthplace = Rockville Centre, New York, USA |roles = Background actor; Artwork provider |characters = Morn; various characters |image2 = Morn.jpg |caption2 = ...as Morn |image3 = Mark Allen Shepherd in make up.jpg |caption3 = ...getting his Morn makeup applied }} Mark Allen Shepherd is an actor and artist from Rockville Centre, New York who is best known for his portrayal of the Lurian freighter captain Morn in . Throughout the seven year run of Deep Space Nine, Shepherd never received official credit and appeared in other background roles as well. He also portrayed Morn in episodes of and . Shepherd received a Bachelor of Science degree in biology from Roger Williams University in Rhode Island which he attended between 1979 and 1984. After graduation, he moved to Southern California and studied at the California Institute of the Arts, focusing on music, film, theater, performance, and interdisciplinary arts between 1986 and 1990. Shepherd is also an accomplished artist, and he has created numerous abstract impressionist paintings, mixing media types into photo mosaics. In his artwork, he likes exploring abstract concepts as energy, consciousness, perception, and multi-dimensionality. Indeed, twenty-three of his works have been used as set dressing on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, including paintings in the quarters of Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir, Jadzia Dax, and Jake Sisko. http://www.garrisonent.com/morn/ds9art.htm http://www.yourprops.com/view_item.php?movie_prop=23174 Shepherd appeared as Morn in every season of Deep Space Nine in heavy makeup, which took nearly two hours to apply. Once in costume, Shepherd was known to spend fourteen hours a day filming. His makeup artist was Vincent Niebla, who earned an Emmy Award for his work on Deep Space Nine. http://www.vn-productions.com/special_effects_makeup.html http://www.vn-productions.com/vn_bio.html Although his character never uttered a word, Morn became a recurring character in the series, and even had an entire episode written about him. ( ) Interestingly, Shepherd appeared, without makeup, in this episode, and is asked to take Morn's seat at the bar when Morn is presumed dead. An action figure of Morn was released by Playmates Toys. Shepherd was interviewed in in and in by Sue Schneider in , titled "Voice of the Barfly". Another interview was printed in the magazine , by Larry Nemecek and titled "Mark Allen Shepherd: Morn". Shepherd also gave interviews for the "Hidden file 10" on the DS9 Season 6 DVD and for "Morn Speaks" on the DS9 Season 7 DVD. Shepherd is a co-founder of Plural Dolt, an absurd music theater group based in Los Angeles since 1987, as well as a musician who released the CDs "Morn to be Wild" (2005) http://www.cdbaby.com/cd/mashepherd1 and "Space Walk" (2005). http://www.cdbaby.com/cd/mashepherd2 He is also a frequent guest at science fiction conventions. http://www.garrisonent.com/morn/conventions.htm Outside Star Trek, Shepherd appeared as a pregnant Tenctonese in the Alien Nation film Alien Nation: Body and Soul (1995, with Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scarabelli, Ron Fassler, Leon Russom, Tiny Ron, Glenn Morshower, Jeff Austin, Miguel Pérez, Marva Hicks, and Bob Harks) where his make-up was done by Natalie Wood, as a diner guest with a red scarf in the Brooklyn Bridge episode "The Gift" (1992, with James Greene, Heidi Swedberg, and Christine Healy) where he also worked as stand-in for actor , as Lenny in the comedy Babylon Vista (2001), and as a killer in the adventure Slow Motion Addict (2007). In 2009, Shepherd voiced the role of Alex Miller on the fan-produced audio series Star Trek: The Continuing Mission. Star Trek appearances File:Morn jumja stick.jpg|Morn (uncredited) File:Human DS9 resident 4.jpg|Human DS9 resident Recurring character (uncredited) File:Bajoran funeral attendee.jpg|Bajoran funeral attendee (uncredited) File:Morn (hologram) and Odo.jpg|Morn (hologram) (uncredited) Recurring appearances * as Morn ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * as Human DS9 resident ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Star Trek interviews * DS9 Season 6 DVD special feature "Hidden File 10", interviewed on * DS9 Season 7 DVD special feature "Morn speaks", interviewed on 3 April 2003 External links * MarkAllenShepherd.com – official site * Mark Allen Shepherd at MySpace.com * * de:Mark Allen Shepherd es:Mark Allen Shepherd fr:Mark Allen Shepherd nl:Mark Allen Shepherd Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:Art department